Lovely Middle School Murder
by Katiecat13
Summary: Since Jessica Willaims first layed eyes on her best guy friend Ashton, she knew they were meant to be together. When he finally admits he feels the same, he's murdered. In Jessica's search for answers she'll face the most shocking betrayal of all.


Lovely Murder

Have you ever loved someone so much that the thought of them being gone brought on a gut-retching feeling and tears to your eyes? I have. He didn't love me the way I loved him. I believed he was my soul mate, a match made in Heaven. But he thought of me as family, and by the time he realized his true feelings for me, it was too late. So before we got a real chance at our Relationship, he was murdered, and I was betrayed. I'm Jessica Williams and this is my story.  
_

Arm in arm with my bestfriend Lillian, I let out a loud laugh, ignoring the stares from the passing people. "Of course. That's exactly what I'd expect of Chris, but atleast now he doesn't walk around with a mob of girls following him like a bunch of drooling dogs."  
Chris was a friend of ours. He was a five foot five guy with blond hair that refused to stay down, and light blue eyes that any girl could find alluring. Though he doesn't work out he has abs, and a good body. He didn't even have to try and he was hot, though I wasn't interested in him. Not the way I was Ashton. With how much I thought about him some would believe I'm obsessed, though I don't think of it that way. Seeming to sense my thoughts, Lillian gave me a smirk.  
"Thinking about Lover boy again, now are we," she drawled. I glared at the passing ground, biting my lip. She was my bestie, don't get me wrong, but at times it was annoying how well she knew me and could see through a lie, my lies, to be exact. She was five foot four with short healthy brunette hair, warm brown eyes, and she was _super_ skinny. She had a high metabolism, so she burned fat sitting on a couch eating potato chips. Ah, would a girl would give to be like that.  
"No." I lied, earning a laugh from Lily. She opened her mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut as a form latched onto my other arm.  
"Hi Jess." Ashton warmly smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Lily," he politely nodded, though his eyes remained on me. "I wanted to say I had a good time at your fourteenth Birthday party." He bumped his hip against mine, making me swing my arm around his shoulders.  
"Good to know, but you were the life of the party, querida." Glancing sideways, I noticed the corners of Lily's mouth turning upwards. Embarrassed, I removed my arm, though to my annoyance Ashton didn't seem to notice. Lily's brows furrowed together and she gaped in mock supprise, placing a hand on her hip. I choose to ignore her.  
"Querida? What the heck does that mean?" He asked, making me note he was no longer holding onto my arm.  
I snorted. "It means, _darling_." Having reached the end of B wing, we turned the corner and started heading down A wing , where my homeroom was. "In Spanish."  
He smiled , automatically making me smile in response. Looking into his clear blue eyes I could practically feel myself melting in his gaze. If only he knew the effect he had on me… I lightly jumped as the bell rang, signaling we had five minutes to get to class our we'd be late. Sighing, I gave Ashton a half hug, waved my good-byes at the gaping Lily, then practically sprinted to class, expertly weaving my way though the crowds.  
"S'cuse me, pardon me." I muttered to the people I accidently bumped in my mad rush. Though I apologized no one really cared, or cared enough to listen anyway. As I walked into my homeroom a rush of warm air hit me in the face, making me slightly smile. I was one of those lucky people whose day started off well because they had a pretty cool teacher, not a yeller who's forehead veins throbbed when they were peeved off. Or just enjoyed tormenting the kids. was a man in his mid-sixties with a head full of salt and pepper hair with a mustache, wearing a pair of black slacks and a button in shirt he always kept tucked in. He was funny and nice, and let things slid like a cell going off during class.  
"Hey." I slightly jumped at the voice of one of my guy class-mates. I swirled around to consult who ever had just scared the hell out of me, practically coming face to face with Lilian's ex, Austin.  
Narrowing my eyes, I placed a hand on my slim waist. "What," I snapped, sounding ruder then I'd intended. He'd broken my best friend's heart, no way was I going to let him get off easy.  
"Um, hey… how's Lily been doing?" He nervously asked, twiddling his thumbs, avoiding my gaze.  
"How's she been doing? That's all you have to ask after you dumped her the day her grandmother died? When she needed you most?" My temper flared. "Dushebag," I spat.  
"It just didn't work out, ok? I-I still love her….but…" He weakly smiled, eyes flickering to a black haired girl wearing a low-cut tank top that hugged her body, and wearing shorts that were only an inch longer then her underwear. If she wore any.  
I examined the guy Lily had her first kiss with, who she'd fist fell in love with. He was four foot ten with short jagged brown hair, and soul piercing stormy blue eyes that she'd loved so much. "But you prefer a slut." With that I turned away, not bothering wasting another breath on him.  
Just as I slid into my cold chair, the bell rang. Mr. Saffle walked in with a confident stride, his eyes passing over the class. Everyone was here today, he'd announced as soon as he finished taking attendance. "Ok class, today we're going to be talking about Hitler. So, tell me what you know about him." Several hands shot up, none my own. Briefly hesitating, he chose Gab, which who had to sit in a corner by himself because he talked so much. (In a desk of course, duh)  
With a smirk he announced, "He was a psycho maniac was hated every one that wasn't blond with blue eyes and scre-". Alarm flashed our teacher's eyes as he held his hand up, signaling for Gabe to stop.  
"Erg, close. It's true he did start a war, and thought if you had blue eyes and blond hair you were pure. And he did conduct experiments on the human _mind." _By then my thoughts had drifted. All I could think of was blond sun-bleached hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a warm smile…  
***

"Jessica. _Jessica_." Soft hands angrily shook my shoulders, snapping me out of my dream.  
"Whaaaaat?" I whined, painfully jerking my head up.  
"You dozed off, _again_, and lunch is in like, forty seconds. And look at that mess of hair of yours! Ew! Are you secretly housing mice in there?" Lily sadly shook her head, her hands already smoothing out the knots in my hair. "Last time I checked you where trying to impress our little Ashton, not play the role of Frankenstein's bride."  
Yanking her fingers out of my hair I jumped up, pressing my binder against chest. "See ya at lunch, later!" I stormed out of the room, hearing Lil whine, "But your hairs so-", but her voice drifted and I could no longer hear her.  
She had the best intentions, but I was so not the girly type. I preferred a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pink undershirt that was visible under my black shirt type of gal. And I loved my straight cascade of golden hair, though I liked to curl it but too often for my taste crimped it.  
I let out a grunt as I realized I'd past my locker, so I swirled around, only to ram into a stiff body. A tall guy (he made _me_ feel short, so he must be tall) with a grim set mouth and cropped black hair that reached his forehead, glared down at me. "Watch it," he snapped, his cold blue eyes glittering with fury. Startled, I took a step a step back, though my mind was racing for a smart-aleck reply.  
"Watch what? There's nothing to see. But _you_ better watch your back." I darted under his arms grabbing it the process. I twisted it with smirk, wacked him in the head, then lost myself in the crowd before he could get me back. So smart of me to annoy the mysterious Blackjack (his very interesting last name). Last year I'd had homeroom with him, but had barely spoken a word to me, only less he absolutely had to. This year I had three classes with Mr. Bright personality, lucky me. My fingers closed around my lock, switching it to 30-12-43, having it open with a satisfying _click._  
I stuffed my binder in locker, not really caring where it would end up, even if that meant scattered across the hallway floors. "Jess, hey, Jessica!" Plastering a false smile on my face, I turned around to see Lucy's dimpled face smiling up at me. Her checks were flushed a bright red, her green eyes lit with excitement. Her curly red hair bobbed up and down as she let out a squeal. "Kyle asked me out!  
Kyle was the guy she'd been crushing on the last six months, who also had been crushing on her. Jeez. It sure took them a long time to discover each other's feelings. "Just like, five minutes ago he pulled me outside 'cause he'd said there was something he wanted to talk about. I came out there and he looked o freaked, and boom! He asked me out. I tried not to blurt it out so he wouldn't think I was desperate or anything, which I'm not, so I told him maybe!" Now she was what I called a true chatter box.  
Beckoning forward, we started walking in sync toward the lunchroom, where my sweet Ashton would be waiting. "You said maybe? _Maybe_? You've been wanting to date him for months and you say _maybe_? I totally don't understand you."  
Luce sadly shook her head, her bob of curls madly swaying. She let out a sympathetic (false) purr, patting my head. "You have so much to learn."  
As we entered the cafeteria a mixture of scents hit my nose; pizza, hamburgers, cheap perfume and a slightly less noticeable scent of body sweat. My bubbly friend chatted for both sides of the conversation, though I made a few comments and a nod of the head here and there. I grabbed a turkey wrap and chocolate milk for myself, and Luce a burger. From across the room Lily grinned at me, patting a seat she'd saved for me, across from Chris and, you guessed it, Ashton.  
I walked over with a confident stride, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. _Show time._


End file.
